Electroanatomical mapping is a broad term that covers several modes of mapping for a body surface, such as the heart. Some examples of cardiac mapping are endocardial mapping and epicardial mapping. The mapping can be utilized to generate an image, such as an isochronal image, for displaying electrophysiological information. One type of cardiac map is an activation map, which can be used to display activation time patterns on a surface of the heart.
For example, the activation time for a given location can be determined as the maximum negative slope (dV/dt) in the signal. This common approach fails to account for the relationships between near-field and far-field components of signals as well as other potential anatomical features that may cause signal artifacts. As a result, such an approach can result in an inaccurate map being constructed. This approach also tends to be extremely sensitive to noise.